Shag Marry Cliff
by Solosorca
Summary: Ryou suggests an innocent litte game...with unexpected results. Puppyshipping oneshot


**Hello! This fic is my 'yay I passed my 1st year of uni' celebration fic (some people get drunk to celebrate, i write slash fanfiction XD). It wasn't supposed to end the way it did but I wanted to put in some nice boys' love :).**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Warning: urm... boys kissing**

**enjoy!**

* * *

"Hello," Ryou called as he walked into the game shop, he spotted Yugi sitting behind the counter and Jou sitting on it and walked over.

"Hi Ryou," Jou said cheerfully.

"I got bored of sitting around at home and decided to come and visit," Ryou explained his visit, "I've bought cake as well," he added pulling a cake tin out of the bag he was carrying.

"Excellent," Jou celebrated.

"I'll go and get some plates," Yugi said, "Grandpa will kill me if we get crumbs on the counter again."

Soon they were all sat around the counter eating the cake.

"Shall we play something?" Yugi suggested after a lull in the conversation.

"How about Shag, Marry, Cliff?" Ryou suggested and the other two snorted in laughter.

"How do you play that?" Jou asked.

"You give someone three people and they have to decided which one they'll shag, which one they'll marry and which one they'll throw off a cliff," Ryou explained to more laughter.

"That sounds like a laugh," Jou agreed, "who wants to go first?"

"I will," Yugi volunteered.

"Pegasus, Otogi and Bandit Keith," Ryou said after a little thought.

"Oh God," Yugi moaned, "fine then, Bandit Keith can go off the cliff, I'll shag Pegasus, however creepy that would be and marry Otogi."

"I think the mental image of you and Pegasus will never leave me," Jou cringed, "_ever_."

"Time for some revenge," Yugi said, "Ryou it's your turn."

"Fine, who do I have to choose between?"

"Weevil Underwood, Seigfried and..urm.."

"Mako Tsunami," Jou added.

"You are evil," Ryou growled, "I'd throw Weevil off the cliff, shag Mako and marry Seigfried because he's rich. And now it is your turn Jou."

"Bring it on, I'm ready for anything!"

"Rex Raptor, Kaiba and Dartz," Ryou said, a few months ago he'd decided that he was going to become Jou's matchmaker and had decided (based on lots of theories from shojo manga) his perfect match was Seto Kaiba.

"Rex goes off the cliff because he's creepy, shag Dartz and marry Kaiba."

"Really? I thought you'd push Kaiba off a cliff," Ryou commented in mock surprise.

"Have you looked at the list of people you gave me? Kaiba's the only hot one." Jou protested.

"You think Kaiba's hot?" Yugi jumped in.

"I-I didn't meant it like that," Jou stammered in surprise. Unfortunately his embarrassment was about to be further increased as a new person came into the shop.

"Who thinks I'm hot?"

They all spun around and saw Seto Kaiba standing in the doorway, smirking.

"Oh god no," Jou groaned under his breath as Kaiba walked over to join them at the desk.

"Would you like some cake Kaiba?" Ryou offered politely, internally grinning like a mad man at Jou's expression of horror; he was getting these two together even if it killed him.

"Why not," Kaiba shrugged, "why were you talking about how hot I am by the way?"

"We're playing shag, marry, cliff," Yugi explained, "and we were wondering why Jou chose to marry you."

Kaiba's smirk grew (if that were possible) and he turned to look at Jou's bright red face.

"I had to choose between you, Dartz and Rex Raptor," Jou growled, "At least you're rich."

"And hot," Kaiba added, "Which seemed to be the reason you chose me, so you think I'm hot, don't you?"

"Fine, you're hot," Jou admitted through gritted teeth, "but you have a crappy attitude."

Kaiba snorted and turned to the other two, "Let me have a go at your silly game."

"Okay, Jou, Mai and Pegasus," Ryou said off the top of his head, his internal grin growing when Jou glared daggers at him.

"Mai and Pegasus can go off the cliff and I'll shag and marry Jou," Kaiba replied immediately before placing both hands either side of the blond's head and kissed him hard.

"You-You-What the hell?" Jou stammered, before growling and grabbing Kaiba's suit jacket lapels and pulling him into another kiss. "Right, you're gonna take me out to lunch now," Jou stated when he'd let Kaiba go, "I'm not gonna have sex with you until you've bought me food."

Kaiba had a mixture of utter confusion and elation on his face as he was dragged out of the shop to buy the hungry blond lunch.

"O-Kay, that was odd," Yugi said.

"There is nothing about those two that isn't odd," Ryou shrugged, "I think they make a cute couple."

"Yeah," Yugi agreed, still a bit unconvinced about the pairing, but he figured that as long as they both were happy then it didn't matter.

"Look on the bright side; we get to eat Kaiba's cake."

* * *

**I'm rather proud of this (mostly because I finished it the same day I started instead if letting it fester on my hard drive). btw Ryou is now my new favourite character, I just wanna hug him :) . Reviews are highly appreciated.**


End file.
